Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris Vol 1
| years published = 2011-2014 | total issues = 37 | featured characters = Dejah Thoris | creators = Arvid Nelson; Robert Place Napton; Carlos Rafael; Debora Carita; Carlos Lopez; Marshall M. Dillon | previous = Warlord of Mars | next = Warlord of Mars: Fall of Barsoom }} Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is an American ongoing comic book series blending elements of the Science Fiction and Sword & Sorcery genres. It is based on the Warlord of Mars series of pulp sci-fi novels written by Edgar Rice Burroughs beginning in 1913. This title spotlights the heroine of the book series, the Martian princess, Dejah Thoris. The series ran from March 2011 to March 2014, spanning a total of thirty-seven issues. All thirty-seven issues have been collected in trade paperback format. The first creative team on the title consisted of writer Arvid Nelson with Carlos Rafael executing the artwork and inks. It was colored by Carlos Lopez with lettering by Marshall M. Dillon. Future creators included writer Robert Place Napton, and Spanish artist Debora Carita. The series was edited by Joseph Rybandt. The main character, Dejah Thoris, is a humanoid alien who hails from the planet Mars. She is a princess of the city-state of Helium and becomes the lover interest of the displaced 19th century Earth man John Carter. The two eventually become husband and wife and bear children. Martians live forever - everyone knows that. So what was Dejah Thoris doing all those hundreds of years before John Carter arrived? Four hundred years before the events of Warlord of Mars took place, Dejah's nation of Helium was divided into two warring city-states. An unscrupulous overlord from afar encouraged that rivalry to his own advantage, until he discovered a terrible secret from Mars' ancient past beneath Dejah Thoris' capital. A secret to kill for! * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 1 * 'Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 2 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 3 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 4 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 5 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 6 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 7 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 8 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 9 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 10 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 11 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 12 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 13 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 14 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 15 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 16 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 17 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 18 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 19 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 20 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 21 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 22 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 23 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 24 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 25 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 26 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 27 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 28 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 29 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 30 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 31 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 32 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 33 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 34 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 35 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 36 * '''Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 37 * 'None * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 1: The Colossus of Mars * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 2: Pirate Queen of Mars * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 3: The Boora Witch * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 4: The Vampire Men of Saturn * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 5: Rise of the Machine Men * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 6: Phantoms of Time * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 7: Duel to the Death * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris redirects to this page. * All issues of the series shipped with multiple variant covers. * Some of the variant covers from this title contain images of female topless nudity. * The events of this series take place four-hundred years prior to the events of the Warlord of Mars novel. * Issues #1-5 comprise the "Colossus of Mars" storyline. * Issues #6-10 comprise the "Pirate Queen of Mars" storyline. * Issues #11-14 comprise the "The Boora Witch" storyline. * * * * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris at Encylopedia Barsoom Category:Dynamite Entertainment